


Whiskey And Cheeseburgers

by drunkniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkniall/pseuds/drunkniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 4am when a drunk Harry enters a McDonalds where there happens to work a very, very cute boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey And Cheeseburgers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://leprechauncupcakes.tumblr.com/post/115574878820/its-4-am-and-im-drunk-as-fuck-in-a-mcdonalds-and) prompt.  
> If you like it, please leave Kudos or a comment, it encourages me to keep writing.  
> Second chapter? Another prompt? Feel free to message me x

Niall curses himself for picking a job at McDonalds. Currently, it's 3.30am and there is literally no one besides Niall in the store. Why does it have to be open 24/7 again? It's not like someone is going to eat McDonalds at 4am, right? Niall sighs deeply, tapping away on his phone, trying to get Liam to come over so they can chill, but Liam doesn't answer Niall's desperate messages.

Niall is contemplating to go pack his stuff and leave. He'd probably get a lecture from his boss tomorrow but he really doesn't care right now. He's tired and he wants to go home. But then, the door swings open and it hits the wall harshly. Niall turns around to look at whoever entered so rudely and is met with a boy, maybe one or two years younger than him, with brown, curly, shoulder length hair, a button up with a terrible pattern of flowers and black jeans so tight Niall wonders how long it must have taken the boy to get them on. And wait, are those gold boots?

"Good evening, everybody," the strange lad shouts into the store, even though Niall is the only person.

"Y'alright, mate?" Niall asks

"I am more than alright, I tell you," the curly lad responds. "Can I have a cheeseburger, please? Lots of mayonezzzz," a soft giggle follows before Harry stumbles to the counter, a wave of alcohol hitting Niall.

"Are you sure you are able to eat? Where are your friends?" The curly lad pouts before responding. "I have no idea. I said I would go to the bank to get some money and when I came back they were gone. Maybe because it took me an hour to get back. I don't know. Where are _your_ friends, Naill?" The stranger squints his eyes to try to read the name tag pinned on Niall's uniform.

"It's Niall," he sighs. "Can you tell me your name, please? It's for the order." That was a little white lie, but if you ignored the smell of alcohol and the slurring, the lad was pretty damn handsome.

"It's Harry," he mumbles. Niall nods before turning around to make Harry's order.

"Do you happen to have some whiskey?" Niall laughs at that, turning around with a quirked eyebrow. "What do you think, _Ari_? Does McDonalds have whiskey?"

Harry's brow furrows in concentration and it looks like he is really thinking about the answer. Niall turns around again, fishing the hamburger out of the deep frying oil before tossing it between a sandwhich, a slice of cheese on top of it. He takes a box to put the hamburger in and when he turns around to give it to Harry, he sees the lad has switched places and is now sitting on a bar stool, so he walks over and hands him his food. It takes Harry about a minute to figure out how to open the box and when he does, he pushes it away.

"I said I wanted mayonnaise. I don't have mayonnaise. Why didn't you give me mayonnaise? I want mayonnaise."

Niall sighs before going to grab the bottle of the white liquid (no pun intended), returning and squirting it on the hamburger.

"More," Harry yells when Niall makes the move to put the bottle down. Niall does as he's told and Harry sighs happily before grabbing the hamburger a bit too rough so the mayonnaise gets squeezed out and ends up on the brown haired lad's huge hands. Harry doesn't seem to notice and opens his mouth. Niall thinks he's going to take a big bite, but the lad ends up biting two centimetres next to the hamburger. Harry's brow furrows again, not understanding how it's possible he didn't bite into the hamburger. After 3 more attempts, he manages to get a tiny bite out of the sandwich. Niall sighs. This is going to take a while.

"What was the opportunity to get so wasted, if I'm allowed to ask?" Niall asks, trying to start a conversation.

Harry takes a new bite and chews slowly, "I'm not wasted."

"Of course you aren't."

"And even if I was, I don't need an opportunity to drink. I drink if I want to drink."

Niall nods. "Whatever you say, big boy."

Harry doesn't respond and focuses on eating his hamburger again. After a torturing 20 minutes of watching the lad eating his sandwich at -70mph, Harry grabs a napkin, 5 napkins coming along and falling onto the ground, but he doesn't seem to care as he wipes his chin and hands clean. He tries to get off the stool and even though his legs are as long as the Golden Gate Bridge, he still manages to fall onto the ground. Niall runs to the lad, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Niall asks as he grabs Harry's bicep to pull him back up. He bites his lip when he feels the muscle twitch under his hand.

"'M fine. Thank you. Have a great night," Harry grins before stumbling towards the door.

"Wait," Niall's voice echoes through the shop. "Are you by foot or?"

"Yeah, my friends took my car."

"Let me drive you home please. You shouldn't be out at this hour, all alone."

"Why would I do that? I don't even know you."

"Then let me at least call a cab."

"Kebab? I already ate, mate, right in front of you," Harry snorts.

Niall rolls his eyes and looks at the clock. His shift ends in 5 minutes, so he just grabs Harry's hand and leads him to his car.

"Stay here," Niall demands before going back, grabbing his stuff, turning off all the lights and locking the door. When he gets back to his car, he sees Harry leaning against it, his head resting on the roof, almost asleep. He is really, _really_ tall.

"Get in," Niall orders.

"Hey hey hey, I never said I wanted to accept your ride," Harry mutters.

"Where do you live?"

"Where do _you_ live?"

Niall sighs again for the umpteen time, carding his hand through his hair, making it messy.

"Holmes Chapel," Harry mumbles and it's so quiet Niall almost doesn't hear it.

"Holmes Chapel it is," Niall says before opening the door at the passenger's side so Harry can get in. He literally crawls inside, huffing when the cold leather engulfs his bum. Niall is quick to get into the car as well, driving out of his parking spot and on the road. There barely is any car except for Niall's on the road so it should take him about 40 minutes to get to Holmes Chapel, he thinks as he makes a quick counting in his head.

"Can I have your address, Harry?"

"Why? Are you going to stalk me?" Harry giggles.

"No, so I can drop you off at your house."

"Oh," Harry shrugs before telling Niall his address. The blond lad puts it in his GPS and after a minute, they're ready to go.

"You can pick the music, if you want," Niall tells Harry.

"How polite of you, but I heard enough music for this week at the club so is it okay if we don't use the radio for now?" 

"Anything you want," Niall looks to his side and gives Harry a gentle smile. Harry looks down at his hands which are placed in his lap and it's quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you think I'm pretty, Niall?" Harry blurts out all of a sudden.

Niall jumps a bit at the sudden sound of Harry's voice and the car swerves a bit before he gets it back on the road.

"Uh.. Why do you ask?"

"I'll take that as a no," Harry fidgets with his hands in his lap.

"No, no! I think you are very pretty. Beautiful even. I was just curious why you asked."

Harry shrugs but doesn't respond and it's quiet again.

"Did you know I have a cousin in Sheffield?"

Niall laughs at that. "No, I didn't know that, Harry."

"At least I think he lives in Sheffield. It's also possible he lives in Barnsley. I don't really remember. Anyway, he has this farm next to his house and he has this really cute dog. Well, it bit me once but it's still cute. It's a Labrador Retriever. He has bit me in the arse, I'm not even kidding," Niall grins at that. "I would show you but it's kind of hard with my seatbelt and all. Did you know he also has 4 other dogs? I think they are Chihuahuas, but I'm not sure of that either. Bloody hell, I'm not sure of anything tonight." Niall barks out a laugh, listening at Harry's rambling while he continues driving.

Half an hour passes, Harry has put his head on Niall's shoulder and he's sobbing softly about how cute his cousin's Chihuahuas are. Niall thinks Harry has named almost every animal you can find in a zoo, but Harry has a really nice voice to listen to, so he doesn't mind that much.

"I want a dog, eventually," Niall tells Harry.

Harry's head shoots up at that. "You do? What kind?"

Niall shrugs. "You can pick one. I'm not good at that."

"Please pick a Chihuahua. They are so cute and-" Harry starts sobbing again, babbling nonsense about how his cousin's Chihuahua's ears prick when they hear Harry's voice and how that is the cutest thing he has ever seen. 

Harry's rough sounding voice fills the car as Niall stops the car. "Why did you stop driving? Oh my god, am I annoying you? I am annoying you. I'm sorry. I'll shut up now."

"Harry, you're not annoying me. I stopped because we arrived at your house."

" _Oh._ " Harry moves to sit straight again. It's silent for a minute before Harry speaks again, "Um.. do you might want to come in? Only if you'd like, of course?" his voice is filled with hope.

Niall looks at his watch. It's 5.30am so he has practically stayed up all night. He can manage another hour. "Sure, why not," Niall responds, giving Harry a smile. They both get out of the car and walk to the front door of Harry's house.

"I can't remember if it's untidy inside or not. I was already pretty wasted when I left," Harry blushes and Niall tries to hide his smile.

"I don't mind."

Harry unlocks his door and enters, Niall follows him. 

"You can just put your jacket on the couch. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm good,"

Harry nods. "Yeah. Okay. Please take a seat," Harry gestures at the couch. Niall does as he's told and Harry goes to sit next to him. Niall ignores the spark in his tummy when Harry's leg brushes against his.

"I should- I should apologize. I normally don't drink like that but my mates kept pushing me and I really made a wrong first impression but I swear I'm a very nice guy and that I normally don't cry when I hear the word Chihuahua and-"

Harry's eyes widen when he suddenly feels Niall's lips against his own. He's shocked for a second before he relaxes. He closes his eyes and automatically puts his arms around Niall's neck. He almost melts when he feels Niall's thumb softly caressing his cheekbone. Niall's lips are soft and plump and Harry wants to bite them so he does, a groan escaping Niall's mouth at that. Niall's lips get a bit more demanding, massaging Harry's lips roughly before his tongue swipes along Harry's bottom lip. The brown haired lad opens his mouth immediately, rewarded with the feeling of Niall's tongue against his own. Niall is clearly way more dominant than Harry is and Harry is okay with that.

Niall pulls away after another minute of snogging. "Look, I know you're not hundred percent right now and I don't want to take advantage of you, so I'm going to put you into bed and I'll sleep on the couch, if that's okay?"

"Can you sleep with me in my bed, please? I'd really like that," Harry asks, his voice trembling with uncertainty.

Niall caresses Harry's cheek with his thumb, giving him a soft peck on the lips. "Of course, Ari,"

And when Harry visibly lights up at Niall's answer, the blond lad couldn't have been happier that he picked a job at McDonalds.


End file.
